swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotfix 19.12
On Thursday, March 24, 2011, at 4:00 AM PDT all U.S. and European galaxies will be brought down for server maintenance and a Hotfix. The servers are estimated to be down for 4 hours. If this timeframe changes, we'll post an update on the official forums. When the Hotfix is complete, all galaxies will be live but unavailable while we complete final testing. All galaxies will be made available after that time. 'Highlights' *The Entertainer Profession has received a major update. The changes include a revamp of the expertise trees, new combat buffs, new hairstyles for their image design abilities, new breakdance moves, a new flourish, improvements to grouping, and a several new commands. 'Entertainer' *General: **All Entertainers have received a free expertise reset. **The 'spam troopers' should now appear a lot less frequently. **You can now use the /gcwscore and /gcwSkirmishCityHelp command while dancing/singing. **Entertainer Terrain Negotiation is now maxed out at 50. **You can now start dancing and start playing music while running. The character will stop moving when the startDance or startMusic skill is activated. **You can now call and store pets while dancing or playing. **Added new animations to Entertainer expertise attacks. **The entertainer's system message will now show the name of the player watching. **Attempting to inspire someone who's out of range will no longer get that player stuck in an invalid state. **The Inspiration 'tick' will now be increased by one minute for each group member who's A) A player B) Actively playing music or dancing. **You must now be level 46 to learn the Calypso song. **Entertainer Terminal Mission rewards will now scale with the entertainers level. **Calling flourish 9 while dancing will now trigger the old 'fall' animation. **Entertainer-Holographic Image is now granted at level 26 on the profession wheel. **The /flourish 9 command will now work if you have a weapon equipped. **New variants of Breakdance have been added - 3,4,5 and 6. **Added a new tab to the command browser called "perform". This tab will have all performance commands that the player has acquired. **Moved Featured Solo, Dazzle and Cover Charge to the Perform tab in the command browser. **You can now target other objects while playing floor based instruments. **Clicking on a floor based instrument while performing (dance or music), will no longer stop the performance. Instead a separate 'Stop Music' option has been added to the radial menu. *Buff Builder: **Added critical hit defense and elemental protection. **All crafting related build-a-buff options have been consolidated into a single buff. **The Trader buff now also provides a bonus to Lightsaber Crafting Assembly and Cybernetics Assembly. **Changed the inspiration system messages to display the total time of the buff. **The entertainer's system message will now show the name of the player watching. **Attempting to inspire someone who's out of range will no longer get that player stuck in an invalid state. **You can now train attributes 10 times (change from 5). **Added a Handsampling buff option to the Harvest Faire expertise box. The buff will grant up to 20% bonus to handsampling. **Added a Crafting Success buff that increases the chance of a critical success by up to 4%. **Increased the effect of the Healer buff to 3% per package, for a total maximum of 15%. **The Crafting Assembly buff now includes Artisan Assembly. *Image Design: **You can now use Image Design while dancing or playing. **The Image Designer now displays the numeric value of the sliders next to the name. For example, "muscle (50)" now displays instead of just "muscle" when the slider is in the middle. **Entertainers now have access to more hair styles when they Image Design. ***Sullustans now can be Image Designed to have hair. **Humans now have a Hair Trim option to change the colors on those hairstyles that have accessories. *Artiste Expertise: **Moved Improv to tier 2. **Moved Affability to tier 4. **Removed the Stylist expertise. New hair styles will be granted at level 90. **Holographic Mastery is now at tier 4. **Last Dance Expertise which increases the duration of holographic images by 1 hour. *Drama Expertise: **Unlinked Sweeping Pirouette from Project Will. **Unlinked Rising Spirit from Conditioned Vessel. **Added Focused Control at Tier 3 which give 3/6/9/12 % melee action cost reduction. **Added Improvised Footwork- speed boost/snare immunity at tier 5 for 1 point. **Added The Show Must Go on - self heal ability at tier 2 for 1 point. **Added Encore- increases the healing potency of The Show Must Go On by 15 % per point spent. **Added Show Stopper- grants 2 % critical hit defense per point spent at tier 4. **Added Stage Presence- grants 2 % dodge per point spent at tier 5. **Thrill is now a critical hit vulnerability debuff. **To the Hilt will now increase the Thrill critical hit vulnerability by 2% per point spent and the duration by 2 seconds per point spent. **Emotional Prescience now gives 4/8/12/16 % Glancing Blow chance. **Unhealthy Fixation expertise is now a stun. **Allure will now increase the duration of Unhealthy Fixation by 1 sec per point spent. **Unhealthy Fixation is now limited to melee weapon range. **Conditioned Vessel and Rising Spirit now work with all melee weapons. **Thought as Action grants 250/500/750/1000 innate armor at tier 3 **Folded Inward grants 250/500/750/1000 innate armor at tier 2 **Folded Inward and Thought as Action are now linked. **The action costs of Strike, Project Will, Sweeping Pirouette and Spiral Kick have all been reduced. **Strike, Project Will, Sweeping Pirouette and Spiral Kick now work with all melee weapons. **Sweeping Pirouette should now see the damage increase from Conditioned Vessel (or other melee damage mods). *Changed the group dance system: **startDance, changeDance and stopDance will no longer affect group members. **Added the commands: /startGroupDance /changeGroupDance and /stopGroupDance. **/groupdance will still function as a toggle that allows the player to ignore any group dance commands. **The /groupdance command can now be used while performing. **You can now add the name of a specific dance to a /bandFlourish command. This will restrict the bandflourish to the entertainers performing that dance. For example: /bandflourish 4 tumble2. **Added icons for bandflourish 1-9 as well as Start and stop icons for both group dance and band music. **Flourish 9 will now work correctly when using /bandflourish while group dancing. *Heroic Jewelry: **Added the Tragedy heroic jewelry set. **Each piece will grant +30 str/agi **3 piece bonus grants +30 str/agi **4 piece bonus grants +60 str/agi 5% melee action cost reduction. **5 piece bonus grants +90 str/agi 10% melee action cost reduction and 5% melee critical chance increase. **The 5 piece set grants the Call Back ability, which decreases melee action costs by 60% for 10 seconds. 'Guild' *New guild members will now have the ground and space guild war Exemption permissions set by default. *The guild leader can now set a guild message that will be displayed to all guild members when they log in. *The guild leader can now set the guild recruiting information/requirement. This information, along with other guild data (name, abbreviation, faction, members count, % regular - 30 days login, % active - 90 days login, guilds currently at war with), will be publicly available for everyone to see via the List Of Guilds window. The % regular and % active values are only updated at galaxy startup. *If the guild is flagged as recruiting, a Request Membership button will be available via the List Of Guilds window to send mail to request guild membership. The Guild Membership Request mail will be sent to the guild leader and all guild members with the sponsor permission. It will contain various information about the requester. You will know that the Guild Membership Request mail is authentic because the sender is system. Do not trust any similar looking Guild Membership Request mail unless the sender is system. There is a 15 minutes wait before the requester can send another Guild Membership Request mail. *Guild Membership Request mail will not be sent if the requester's information would violate any of the guild recruiting requirements. *Use the /guildRecruitingInfo slash command as an alternate way to display a guild's recruiting information window, instead of launching it from the List Of Guilds window. It is also the only way to view the recruiting information window for guilds with fewer than 5 members, which are not displayed on the List Of Guilds window. 'Factional Armor' *Factional armor no longer automatically bio-links when purchased from a token vendor NPC. *Crafted Shock Trooper Armor requires you to biolink the armor in order to equip it. 'Ewok Festival of Love' *All player stuctures should now display the Ewok Festival of Love 2011 standing and hanging signs correctly. 'Fishing' *If your effort results in a catch, you now have 2 minutes to radial the bobber to retrieve the catch. You cannot use the /target slash command to target the bobber. 'Witches of Dathomir' *Rubina will now correctly give a badge for having the trust of either the Singing Mountain Clan or the Nightsisters. *The badge will be granted the first time you talk to Rubina with a faction high enough to gain access to the witch clan. 'GCW' *Added buffs for Entertainers and Traders with the Rallying Banner. Category:Updates